


Не сегодня

by BuboBubo



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c.
Genre: 1974, Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16708129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboBubo/pseuds/BuboBubo
Summary: - Что, нравится вам видеть это? Нравится видеть меня... таким? Нравится думать, что вы были правы? Что вы победили? Или... что вы отомщены?





	Не сегодня

Ему казалось, что он идет сквозь вязкую кровавую муть - она не отпускала его, хватала за руки, налипала на лицо, забивала нос и рот, мешая дышать, и вместо выдохов из его горла вырывались натужные клокочущие хрипы. За его спиной раздавались гулкие, по-военному четкие шаги адъютанта, но ему казалось, что он слышит и другие, скользящие и неумолимые - шаги той, что уже два года преследовала его по пятам. 

Зайдя в кабинет, он остановился, чтобы сказать расплывающемуся перед глазами пространству: 

\- Оставьте меня. 

Адъютант испарился. Жорж услышал, как закрывается за ним дверь, а после остался один посреди густой, давящей на голову тишины. 

До стола он добрался почти на ощупь, потратив оставшиеся у него силы на то, чтобы не упасть, и мешком обвалился в кресло, закрывая лицо руками. В такой позе он просидел неподвижно несколько минут, слушая постепенно затихающий шум в ушах; сердце как будто перестало колотиться, а разлившаяся по телу боль немного ослабла, и Жорж решился открыть глаза, чтобы понять, что он не один. 

Ему хорошо была знакома эта долговязая тень - величественный и одновременно в чем-то аляповатый силуэт человека, взиравшего на Жоржа из дальнего угла кабинета, куда не добирались отсветы вечерних сумерек и огонь настольной лампы. Тень преследовала его с первого дня, когда он оказался хозяином Елисейского дворца: бродила за ним неотступно, зорко следила за каждым его жестом, вслушивалась в каждое произнесенное им слово. Он быстро смирился с ее присутствием и перестал обращать на нее слишком много внимания: что-то подсказывало ему, что во дворце она поселилась надолго, и иметь с ней дело придется и его преемнику... кем бы он в итоге ни оказался. 

\- Что вам нужно? - устало спросил он, потирая опухшие веки. Тень ничего не ответила, но и не исчезла, продолжая смотреть на Жоржа с выражением, которое он про себя определил как немой укор. 

\- Я знаю, - проговорил он, раздражаясь от того, что приходится оправдываться, но делая это явно машинально, согласно нелепой, но въевшейся в него привычке. - Я не смог сегодня встретиться с Ортоли. Это не так важно. Я уверен, Эдуар прекрасно справился и без меня. 

Тень все молчала, ничем не показывая упрека или негодования, но это раздражало Жоржа только больше. Он предпочел бы, чтобы ему высказали все, что думают о его самонадеянности, безответственности, некомпетентности и слабости, чем ломали эту идиотскую комедию, стоя тут с карающим видом Командора. 

\- Думаете, я не знаю, что происходит? Я прекрасно все знаю. А то, чего я не знаю - мне любезно пересказывают господа журналисты. 

Тут он, признаться, несколько покривил душой - он давно уже старался не читать того, что пишут в прессе о нем и его состоянии, но некоторые статьи все-таки попадали в его руки, и он чувствовал подкатывающую к груди глухую ярость, когда видел, как его, еще живого и не отошедшего от дел, готовятся хоронить - во второй, десятый, сотый, тысячный раз. 

\- Уйти сейчас в отставку - значит, выкатить перед Миттераном красную дорожку прямо до этого кабинета. Вы сами это знаете. Я не вижу вокруг себя никого, в чьей победе на выборах можно быть уверенным. 

Сколько раз он говорил это себе, когда ему казалось, что его положение стало невыносимым, когда он по нескольку часов не мог встать с постели или даже пошевелиться, корчась от боли и бессильно ожидая, когда схлынет очередной затянувшийся приступ? Когда такие приступы настигали его в поездке, на приеме, переговорах или заседании кабинета министров? Он повторял эти слова про себя, как мантру, даже когда все прочие мысли вымывало из головы, но говорить их кому-то другому, - тем более, _ему_, - оказалось несоизмеримо сложнее. 

\- Я справлюсь, - произнес Жорж, стараясь говорить бесстрастно и сухо. - Я не отвлекаюсь от дел, которые имеют первостепенную важность. Врачи говорят мне, что можно надеяться на улучшение к концу апреля... 

Он говорил неискренне и осознавал это - Виналу, беседуя с ним о его перспективах, давно уже стыдливо прятал глаза. Жорж делал вид, что не замечает этого. Точно так же, как не замечает окружающих его шепотков, сочувственных или опасливых взглядов, не слышит, как плачет вечерами Клод, не чувствует, что его намерение продержаться до конца мандата так и останется одним лишь намерением. 

Только от преследующей его тени было не отмахнуться, не прогнать ее, не заставить исчезнуть, и от этого Жорж подчас приходил почти что в исступление. 

\- Что, нравится вам видеть это? - сказал он с вызовом, силясь подняться из кресла, но понимая, что лучше ему будет остаться на месте. - Нравится видеть меня... таким? Нравится думать, что вы были правы? Что вы победили? Или... - тут он засмеялся, но смех получился надорванным, слишком похожим на рыдания, - что вы отомщены? 

Ответа ему, конечно, не было, и он снова уронил лицо в ладони, настигнутый охватившим его отчаянием, как внезапным ударом. Жалость к себе была тем, чего он себе не позволил бы ни при каких обстоятельствах (да и, говоря откровенно, не мог позволить), но сейчас, сидя в полумрачном кабинете и вспоминая каждый свой шаг, приведший его сюда, к непрекращающемуся страданию физическому и душевному, Жорж видел во всем этом лишь изощренное издевательство судьбы, против которой он, самозванец, рискнул пойти. Или так все было предрешено изначально и, что бы он ни делал - все это было лишь для того, чтобы он оказался здесь?.. 

В кабинете не произошло никакого движения воздуха, но Жорж все равно как-то понял, что тень приблизилась к нему, обогнула стол и оказалась почти вплотную. Даже осознавая, как жалко выглядит, он не поднял головы - последние силы оставили его, и он даже не вздрогнул, когда ощутил, как ему на плечо ложится неожиданно легкая и горячая ладонь. В любой другой момент он, несомненно, впал бы в крайнее изумление от проявленного к нему внимания (он еще помнил ступор, охвативший его после услышанного по телефону "Обнимаю вас"), но сейчас ему было совсем не до этого: жадно и слепо, как ребенок, хватающийся за материнскую юбку, он вцепился в того, кто стоял рядом с ним, прильнул к нему, насколько мог, и, чувствуя, как щеку царапает сухая шершавая ткань мундира, все-таки позволил слезам выкатиться из глаз. 

Он ждал, что над его головой наконец прозвучат какие-то слова - неважно, обличающие или утешительные, - но установившаяся тишина не оказалась нарушена ничем, только поднявшимся за окнами ветром, шевельнувшего царапнувшие по окнам ветви садовых кустов. На секунду Жоржу показалось, что кто-то пытается открыть ведущие на улицу двери снаружи, и он дергано обернулся, а когда вновь повернул голову - увидел, что тень исчезла, растворилась среди прочих теней, расползающихся по полу и стенам. Жорж, вытирая лицо платком, внимательно вгляделся в них, но больше никого не увидел. Возможно, это было и к лучшему. 

\- Пригласите ко мне господина Балладюра, - сказал он, вызвав дожидавшегося его адъютанта. - Нет, документы пусть передаст в следующий раз. Сейчас нам надо обсудить мое расписание на ближайшую неделю.


End file.
